Lev Daniilovich of Halych (c1228-c1301)
}} Lev I Danilovich (c1228-c1301 ) - Prince of Peremyshl (c1240-1301), Prince of Belz (1245-1269), Prince of Kholm and Halych (1264-c1301), (until 1269 together with his brothers Shvarny Danilovich and Mstislav), Prince of Volhynia (c1292-1301). Commander and diplomat of Ancient Russia. The second son of Daniil Romanovich of Halych, from the Volhynian branch of the Rurikovich Корсакова В. Галицкие (князья) // Русский биографический словарь : в 25 томах. — СПб.—М., 1896—1918.. The cousin of the Aleksandr Nevsky Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal (their mothers were sisters, daughters of Mstislav Mstislavitch Udatny), Chernigov prince Roman Mikhailovich Old (Daniil's sister was married to Mikhail Chernigovsky). In foreign sources 2, in connection with the events of 1299, he was twice called "King of Galicia", although unlike his father and son, he was never officially crowned. According to the Synopsis of Kiev , the Lion after the death of his father was also called the Prince of Kiev 3 , however, according to the researches of G. Yu. Ivakin , the Galician princes at the appointed time did not own Kiev 4 . Early biography Acts on the historical scene in 1240 , when Prince Daniel went with him to Hungary with the purpose of concluding with the King White Union IV against the Mongol-Tatars . Lev first took part in a military campaign in 1245 - together with his father and uncle Vasilko Romanovich, spoke against the former Novgorod prince Rostislav Mikhailovich , participated in the Yaroslavl battle . To strengthen the union with Hungary in 1246 (according to the source in 1251 ) married Constance Arpad - the daughter of Bela IV. The father-in-law of the Galician-Volyn Prince Leo Daniilovich, the King of Hungary, Bela IV Arpad Since 1252, together with his father, he fought against the Mongol-Tatars, led by the Temnik Kurems . Leading the army, received from his father, the Lion defeated the large army of Kuremsy near Lutsk . Also participated in the campaign of Daniel to the Yatvingians (1255-1256). He took part in the Galician-Tatar expedition to Lithuania in the late 1250s. The mosaic image of Prince Daniel of Galich Board After the death of Daniel of Galicia in 1264 he inherited Galich, Peremyshlsky principality and named after his name Lviv , and after the death of his younger brother Shvarna Danilovich (about 1269 ) - also the Kholm and Drochichin princedoms 2 . Declared his claims to the Lithuanian Grand Duke's throne, quarreled with Voishlok. For reconciliation they were invited to visit Volyn Prince Vasilko Romanovich 5 . Voishlok did not want to go, but Vasilko promised the Lithuanian defense, and in April 1267 the prince came to meet with Leo. The feast passed successfully, and soon Voyoshelk returned to the monastery, and Vasilko - to Vladimir-Volynsky . But the same night Lev came to Voyoshelka in the monastery, offering him to continue the feast. Soon, however, a fight broke out between Leo and Voyoshelk, and Lev killed the Lithuanian prince. After the assassination of Wojsilka and the death of Volyn Prince Vasilko Romanovich, Lev again announced his nomination for the Lithuanian throne, but achieved nothing. On the throne of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania ascended Kholmsky prince Shvarn Danilovich , and after his death on it was established Troiden . In 1269 and then in 1273 -1274, together with his brother Mstislav, Lev Danilovich came to the aid of his cousin Volyn Prince Vladimir Vasilkovich in the struggle against the Lithuanian Yatvingi tribe , which ended in "victory and great honor." According to some reports 6 , in 1272 transferred the capital of the Kingdom of Russia from the Hill to Lviv. He maintained live diplomatic relations with Bohemia , Hungary , Lithuania , the Teutonic Order . After the death of the King of Poland, Boleslaw V Stable in 1279, in an alliance with the Czech King Vaclav II tried to capture Krakow . Since Boleslav, who was Leo's brother-in-law (Leo Constantius's wife was Kunigunda's own sister, Boleslav's wife), died childless, Leo began to claim the Polish throne, but Cracow's grandees elected prince Seradza and Lecchitsa Leshek Black . After that, Lev turned to the help of the Golden Horde Beklerbek Nogai , who sent the Tatar troops to help Leo. The Lion's trek to Krakow in 1280 was unsuccessful: according to the stories of the Polish-Lithuanian chronicles, he lost 7 banners, 8 thousand killed and 2 thousand prisoners. [ hide ]⛭ Krakow campaign of Leo Danilovich Sandomierz • Osek • Gołlice • Persecution In 1281, the Polish king Leszek Cherny, in order to revenge Lev Danilovich, invaded with a detachment to the territory of the Galician principality. He took the town of Perevorsk (Převorsk), burned it, and interrupted all the residents. Another Polish detachment of 200 people entered the Volyn region near Berestya (Brest). Poles have ruined from ten villages and have gone back. But the inhabitants of Berestya, led by the voivode Titus, only about 70 people, attacked the Poles, killed 80 people, the others took prisoners and returned all the loot. In the same year, another internecine war broke out between Leshka the Black, Konrad II Chersky and Boleslav II Mazowiecki (the last two were the grandchildren of Daniil Galitsky). And Lev Daniilovich supported Boleslav, but before the death of Leszek, there were no new open conflicts with Poland. In 1283, the Khan of the Golden Horde Teleburgh gathered in a campaign against Poland and ordered Leo to go with him. But, having learned that the Nogai Tempus was ahead of him, the Khan remained in the possession of the Galician King. Formally, he did not besiege the Lions, but he did not give the inhabitants of the city to leave behind their walls for food, which caused many to die of hunger. As a result, during the standing of the Tatars, Leo lost 25 thousand people. Lev annexed the Galicia-Volyn principality part of Transcarpathia with the city of Mukachevo (circa 1280 ). He also, taking advantage of the confusion of the rulers of Poland and the Czech Republic, conquered Lublin land (about 1292 ). Even during the lifetime of his childless cousin, Prince Vladimir Vasilkovich tried to win his inheritance to himself or his son Yuri , but Vladimir bequeathed his volost Mstislav Danilovich, Prince Lutsky . In 1289, Vladimir died, and after the death of Mstislav (after 1292 ), Leo took Volyn under his arm. Together with the Tatars in 1287Lev made an unsuccessful campaign against Poland. In July 1289, he made a trek to Silesia, capturing rich prey. In 1290 he participated in the war of Boleslav Zemovitovich with Henry IV, Prince of Vratislava. Shortly before his death he went on a campaign against Poland and returned "with great booty and polonium." The Lion died in 1301, having transferred the crown and possessions to his eldest son Yuri. Family and children The children of Lev Danilovich from the marriage with Constance of Hungary , the daughter of the Hungarian King Bela IV : Yuri Lvovich , the king of Russia, heir to his father Anastasia (d. 12 on March 1335 ), the wife of Prince Kujawski Zemovita Dobzhinskogo (d. 1309 / 14 ) Svyatoslav (died 1302 ), a nun Ancestors Izyaslav Mstislavich Vladimiro-Volynskyi Mstislav Izyaslavich (prince of Kiev) Roman Mstislavich Vladimiro-Volynskyi Boleslav III Curved Agnieszka Boleslavovna Salome von Berg Daniil Romanovich Galitsky Lev Danilovich Rostislav Mstislavich Mstislav Rostislavich the Brave Mstislav Mstislavich Gleb Rostislavich Ryazansky Theodosius of Ryazan Evfrosinya Rostislavna Pereyaslavskaya Anna Mstislavna Smolenskaya Kotyan Khan Maria Kotyanovna See also The Battle of Gozlice Notes Korsakova V. Galician (princes) // Russian biographical dictionary : in 25 volumes. - St. Petersburg. - M. , 1896-1918. Krip'yakevich І. Galicia-volsinke princedom. Kiev, 1984 Synopsis Kyivskiy Ivakin G. Yu. Istorichnyi rozvitok Kiyeva XIII - the middle of the XVI century. K., 1996. P. 51 Galician-Volyn Chronicle Leo Danilovich // Encyclopedic Dictionary of Brockhaus and Efron : 86 t. (82 t. And 4 ext.). - St. Petersburg. , 1890-1907. Reference Genealogy of Leo Danilovich Category:Princes of Belz Category:Princes of Peremyshl Category:Kings of Halych 1269 1271